


The Gift

by SophieAyase



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon
Genre: Birthday Fluff, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-05
Updated: 2017-12-05
Packaged: 2019-02-10 23:36:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12922629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SophieAyase/pseuds/SophieAyase
Summary: Ami is a cute introvert and Makoto is very gay for her.





	The Gift

**Author's Note:**

> Happy birthday Makoto!! My very best girl in anything, ever.

It is, in honesty, a pretty typical party. Minako is wound up and even giddier than usual; Rei is wound up and more irritable than usual, especially with Mina. Usagi, of course, is practically bouncing off the walls.

Mako sits, grinning to herself. It’s sort of funny how low-key she is compared to the others, given that this is supposed to be  _ her _ birthday party. But what else was she expecting?

Then she looks over to see Ami, who’s pressed herself into the corner, staring into space and looking uncomfortable. It’s been a long night for her, Mako knows - she’s not built for marathon hang-outs like this.

Mako scoots over to where Ami is, earning a soft, pretty smile. She grins and drops her head onto Ami’s shoulder, pressing against her gently. It’s half a gesture of comfort, and half a gesture of affection, because whenever she sees Ami smile like that, she has the urge to snuggle with her. Ami responds by tilting her head up against Makoto’s.

Makoto eyes the others, but they’re so caught up in their conversation (or is it an argument?) that they’re barely paying attention. “Tired out?” she whispers to Ami.

“Mm-hmm.” Mako knows without seeing her that her eyelids are subconsciously fluttering shut to illustrate her point, showing off her gorgeous eyelashes. At least, Makoto thinks they’re gorgeous.

“You could leave,” Mako says mildly.

“I don’t want to leave your birthday party,” Ami replies.

Mako grins. “You’re sweet.”

“So are you.”

“Aww,” Minako breaks in, not a trace of irony or teasing in her voice, “look at the sweet love birds!”

Makoto looks over to see the others watching her and Ami. She grins, though she can actually feel the heat spreading over Ami’s face.

Later that night, Ami is actually the last to leave, to everyone’s surprise, including her own. She stands in Mako’s doorway and gives her a hug and a kiss. “Happy birthday, Mako-chan,” she whispers.

“You made it through this whole time,” Makoto comments with a grin.

“Yeah,” Ami says. “Some things are worth toughing it out.”

“Some things,” Mako teases, “or some people?”

Ami smiles. “Both.” Then she pulls her purse further up her shoulder and stands on her tiptoes to give Makoto another light kiss. “Good night,” she says.

Mako is taken by her sweet smile, and those eyelashes, and, well, everything. As always.

“Hey, Ami,” she says, reaching down to take her hand, “do you really have to go? You could stay the night.” She hopes it doesn’t sound like she’s propositioning Ami.

Thankfully, it doesn’t. Ami beams up at her and steps away from the door to hug her again. “I guess I could,” she says.

Makoto holds her as tightly as she dares, and kisses the top of her head. “What a nice birthday present,” she murmurs.


End file.
